Italian's Muse
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: GerIta. Fluff all the way. How can Ludwig hate Feliciano when he's the Italian's Muse? Story based off of the doujinshi called "Sky-Colored Canvas"


Feliciano remembered the day he first met the German man. The Italian was on his way to the school's art room to finish up his painting when a huge whirlwind of flyers came hurtling around him. It was odd, but it was like as soon as that happened Feliciano was in a trance. The first thing he heard was a surprised shout, then the sound of shoes slapping the ground. That's about the time that he saw _him_, a beautiful tall man with neat blonde hair and eyes so blue that they challenged the sky. Feliciano's heart stopped and he felt like he was hit by a bus. Love at first sight?

He shook my head, brown bangs falling into his eyes, but it was effective in snapping him out of his thoughts. The brunette bent down, starting to pick up the papers. Suddenly, he heard a rough voice that sent small shivers down his spine. "You don't have to help, you know." The butterflies released themselves in his stomach. "I can get zhe papers myself."

FelicianoI look up into the stranger's eyes and almost get lost in the clear pools. He quickly looked away, his usual oblivious confidence failing at the moment. "Ah, no. It's okay! I already started to help." The Italian looked down at the papers in his small hands, reading the large font. **Join Newspaper Club!** The happy boy felt the confusion spreading over his face and Feliciano looked back up to the blonde, holding the papers out. "Newspaper Club? I didn't think our school had one."

A blush spread over the –who he now concluded- German man's face. "Vell, I'm a new student here and noticed ve didn't have one, so I decided to start one. So far, it's just me und a boy named Kiku. Do you know him?"

_Ve, so that's why I hadn't recognized him- he's new_. Feliciano knows almost everyone in this school! He nodded eagerly. "Si! Kiku is one of my bestest friends in the whole world- aside from my fratello Lovino, of course."

He looked shocked at the mention of Feliciano's brother. "Lovino is your bruder?" Feliciano nodded, and the German continued, "Ah. I had a… run in with him at zhe main office vhile trying to print zhese flyers. He vas… a nice person?"

Feliciano couldn't help but laugh, feeling himself ease into a more comfortable feeling with the tall blonde. "It's alright if you think my fratello was a bit rude. He's uncomfortable around new people- I'm sure he'll warm up to you!"

The German didn't seem convinced, but Feliciano decided to let it slide and hand him back the flyers. Though, he kept one for himself. "I love to write. You'll definitely see me at the first meeting!"

He looked pleased and held out his hand. "Zhat's great! I'm Ludvig, by zhe vay."

The brunette took his hand, feeling tingles spread where their skin touched, and grinned up at him. "I'm Feliciano- or Feli, for short." Reluctantly, he let go of his hand. Then, he picked up his art supplies again and turned towards the art room again. Still looking at Ludwig over his shoulder, he call out, "Bye, Luddy! Nice to meet you, ve~!"

* * *

"Ve~! Kiku, that horoscope predicts me so well that it's scary!" Feliciano cried out, joyful and fearful at the same time. He wondered if Kiku was really psychic. Kiku gave one of his small laughs, shaking his head and continuing to write the next month's horoscopes. The Italian let out a sigh, as all his work for this month's newspaper was long finished. He'd been on the newspaper club for about a month and a half and it has been the most fun he had in a while. Of course, he knew it had something to do with being around Ludwig- even the silly brunette could tell when he loved someone. _Sadly_, Feliciano though with a sigh, _it's Thursday, and Ludwig has soccer practice so he isn't in newspaper club. _In fact, it was never Ludwig's plan to join the soccer team, but they needed more players so he did sign up as a chance to get even more fit. Feliciano offered to join as well, but Ludwig made him not because apparently, the smaller man was so overbooked with different activities that Ludwig though that this might just be too much. Though, it was killing Feliciano more to just not be with his German friend.

A small jab in the side broke Feliciano out of his thoughts. He turned around to look at Kiku. Being the only other person in the room, it was obviously Kiku who had poked the Italian. "I'm sorry, Kiku. What did you say?" He offered an apologetic smile.

The black haired Asian smiled back, though his was more sincere and smaller. "I wanted to say that it's okay if you like Ludwig-san."

Feliciano flinched in shock, his smile falling into one of his scared frowns. "How'd you know I liked Luddy, Kiku?" His eyes fell to the floor. Of course, he wasn't nervous about Kiku telling- no, his friend wasn't that kind of person. He just wanted to know if it was that obvious or not. The Italian started to wonder if that's why Ludwig didn't want him on the soccer team because he knew that Feliciano liked him and didn't want the smaller man to see him with his shirt off. He felt a tissue being gently pressed into his hand and he looked up to Kiku. He hadn't even realized the small formation of tears in his amber eyes.

"It's okay. It's not that noticeable." The black haired man paused, a small smile forming on his lips. "I just look closely and see things."

Feliciano mumbled a small gratzi, before wiping his eyes. After that, he flung the tissue back and hugged Kiku. Even though the even smaller man didn't normally like body contact, he accepted the eager Italian's hug politely, before pushing him off a few moments later. "Why don't you go watch some of their soccer match? If he does question you being there, say you're there to watch Lovino. He plays too right?"

"He does! Oh, thank you, Kiku!" Feliciano started too bound towards the door, old pep back. He paused mid-doorway though. He turned back to the Asian boy with a worried expression. "Are you sure you don't need any help here?"

Kiku shook his head. "No. Besides, I've never minded the quiet."

"Ve… Alright, thanks again, Kiku! You're a true friend!" Then, Feliciano started heading towards the direction of the soccer fields. However, before he reached them, he took a left and headed into another school building. The Italian had other plans in mind.

* * *

Ludwig was sure that out of the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano head up to the art room. He was very curious to find out why he was there and not with Kiku. Plus, Ludwig was sure that Feliciano had finished his latest art project, so what could the Italian be doing up there?

"Excuse me, Ludwig, if you wouldn't mind paying attention a bit more to the football game over here-!"

"Relax, Arthur. I'm sure Ludwig is just looking for his little Italian friend, non?" Francis interrupted Arthur from starting a rant even further, but the Frenchmen's comment left the powerful German all red in the face. He took off his goalie gloves and tossed them to Antonio, who was cooling down on the sidelines.

"Eh? Where are you going, Ludwig?" The Spaniard questioned, looking at the gloves with a confused expression.

"I need to step away for a bit. Excuse me." Ludwig ran off the field, ignoring the cursing and shouts coming from Arthur and the confused calls from other players. They didn't matter right now. He just needed to see his sweet little Feliciano. The blonde man opened the art room door, startling the poor brunette who had been previously working intently on the canvas in front of him. Feliciano was stationed very close to the window where the soccer game continued on with Ivan being a replacement goalie for Ludwig.

"L-Ludwig, don't come over here- please!" Feliciano cried out, trying to hide his drawing with his own body. However, his please went unheard with Ludwig who strode across the room anyway, reaching out to touch Feliciano before noticing the painting. "I-I'm so sorry, Ludwig! Please don't hate me!"

The German dropped his arm to his side, eyeing the picture once more. It was very detailed; incredible artwork for someone of Feliciano's young age. The picture was a soccer player, a very handsome one with all the physical detail intact. The muscles were slim but showed the power of the man, the wind seemed to breeze through the fine hair just right. There were no colors yet, as Feliciano had just done the sketch in a fine black charcoal. However, Ludwig knew who it was. "Is zhis… is zhis me?"

Feliciano stood there, head bowed but amber eyes flickering from the floor to Ludwig's ice blue. He nodded slowly, and before he knew it, he was pinned against the window. He expected to feel pain- maybe he expected Ludwig to punch him and tell him that it wasn't okay to draw pictures of him but instead, he felt soft but slightly chapped lips against his own in a passionate kiss. It flowed with emotions with every single movement the two boys' shared. There was want, need, caring, and _love._ Feliciano felt the sparks like a firework going off in his heart. All too soon, Ludwig removed his lips, though he kept his face close by.

The Italian boy spoke up, his breath lightly fanning Ludwig's lightly flushed face. "S-so you don't hate me?"

Ludwig's eyes hardened in disbelief and hurt. "I could never hate you, Feliciano. I… I really care for you. As a friend and… something more."

The small Italian felt as though his heart could burst with joy. He knew what Ludwig was trying to say and leaned to connect their lips in another soft kiss. "I love you too, Luddy."

How could Ludwig love anyone else, when he was this _Italian's Muse._

* * *

Author's Note: based off of this doujinshi: yumekotan. tumblr post/25814078120/ sky-colored-canvas (remove the spaces) except I did change a few things to make it flow a bit better into a fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you like the wonderful doujinshi! I stumbled upon it a while ago… Disclaimer! It said that the doujinshi was by this person so it belongs to them or at least not me: Hakoniwa


End file.
